


Trashiyama

by starwhale97



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Other, this just proves tsukiyama is trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2654099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwhale97/pseuds/starwhale97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this to prove Tsukiyama is trash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trashiyama

Shuu Tsukiyama awoke gracefully one Saturday morning from a peaceful slumber that had left him thoroughly refreshed.  After a hard week of contemplating future victims and performing various illegal tasks, losing a bit of sleep was to be expected.  He was rather pleased to have slept so well for once.

He put on his Ralph-Lauren bath robe with the matching slippers and skipped happily over to his walk-in closet.  He hummed a joyful tune as he skimmed through his outfit options for the day.  Shuu knew that it was probably going to be a stay-at-home day, so he wandered over to the more casual section.  There was where he kept his clothing that had cost less than $300.00 a piece.  He pulled out a purple cardigan, but was dismayed to notice a slight bloodstain on the left breast.

“Not again!” He hissed as he tossed it on the carpet.

He contemplated a few other shirts, but none of them were doing it for him.  He had really wanted to wear that cardigan...

Just then, Shuu heard a crash and the sound of shattering glass back in his bedroom.  

“Qu’est-ce que c’est?” He exclaimed, and he hurried to go find out.

On the floor, there was a rock about the size of a baseball.  It was sitting in the shattered remains of his favourite stained glass window.  Aside from that, there was no damage to the room.

“Hooligans...” He muttered.

Shuu sighed and picked up the rock.  He noticed that there was a small piece of paper attached to it that read:

Tsukiyama- You are capitalist, cannibalistic trash.

Shuu frowned.  He understood why some people did not like capitalists, poor people usually.  People who did not knowing anything about politics or money or true classiness.   He could not fathom why one of those people would go as far as to break his favourite window.  Didn’t they have anything better to do? He found that they would usually just complain about their problems.  

Shuu stepped carelessly over the broken glass and stared outside, hoping to catch a glimpse of the culprit.  A young man was running hurriedly away from the house, tripping and falling every few feet.  Anyone else should have been able to get away, but he was horribly coordinated.  He also would stop and look back each time he fell, allowing Shuu to get a pretty good look at his face.  It took a moment, but Shuu realized that the criminal was none other than Kaneki’s friend Hide.  Shuu smiled.

 

\--------

 

By the time lunch had rolled around, Shuu was still wearing his bath robe.  It didn’t matter though, because he was now enjoying a pleasant meal.  He had chopped off Hide’s head and placed it across from him at the dining room table to keep him some company while he devoured the body.

“It is a good day to be a cannibalistic capitalist.” Said Shuu Trashiyama.

 

 


End file.
